clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Antics Festival
Antics Festival is a massively multiplayer online video game where up to eight players compete against one another on insane and unpredicatble levels and off-the-wall "small-games" per turn. Plot The game explains itself before the title screen begins. Once upon a time, an accidential programming error occurred in the Narrator's Fife, back in the High Penguin Confederacy. The code stated that, one thousand years from the error, a special asteroid was to be granted sentience and great power. This asteroid is called the Decacentinnial Asteroid, and its formation occured in 2009. So great was the power of this rock, that it fell from the sky after passing a light year from the earth. Gravity was not involved, the asteroid just turned and head straight for the planet. Explorer, who happened to be bored out of his mind, saw the Decacentinnial Asteroid crash, and he approached the crater. Dozens of others had seen it and flocked to the area as well. All of them were intriqued by the glowing space rock, and they all wanted to keep it for themselves. Mayor McFlapp stated they could play a new board game he had invented to see who would get to keep the Decacentinnial Asteroid. He brought out a huge box with all of the neccesary supplies. However, just as everyone sat down to play, the Asteroid gave off a brilliant flash of light and teleported everyone '''inside' the game. The Decacentinial Asteroid, which was revealed to be extremely sentient, stated that whoever could win on the Mayor's board game would keep him and become the "Greatest Ultra Steller Mass in the Universe"! ...-but only one can win. Who will it be?'' Gameplay Players take turns spinning a roulette. The number on the wheel determines how far each player goes. When the number runs out, players stop on various Spots which do various things (see the Spots section). After everyone has done their turn, a Small-Game is played, the winner earning money. Spots and items can affect gameplay or drastically change the events and outcome. Players can use these twists as well as Items to best their opponents. The ultimate objective is to have to most Waffles at the end of the game. Characters Levels Antics Festival can be played on various Levels'', all of which are different. List of Levels Small-Games At the end of everyone's turn, a '''Small-Game is played. The winner obtains money. Some small-games are Spot-initiated and are not played at the end of the turn. Types *The types of Small-Games are Item, Free-For-All, Herbert, Bugzy Casino, Half Versus Half, Battle, Single-Player, Chance Moment and Shroomsky. *'Item games' occur when a player lands on an Item Spot. Instead of having to purchase an item for pebbles at a shop, the player can try and win an item via the events. *'Free-For-All games' have a chance of occurring at the end of each round. All characters compete against one another for a ten pebble prize, given to the last player standing. *'Herbert games' occur if a player, unfortunately, lands on a Herbert Spot and "HSG" is chosen on the selector. Something terrible usually hapens to all losers, such as losing coins, items, and on rare occasions, losing a Waffle. *'Bugzy Casino games' are pure luck and high-risk escapades where a player can either leave with more money or no money, no in-between. They occur if a player lands on a Bugzy Spot. *'Half Versus Half games' have a chance of occuring at the end of each round. Players are randomly divided into two teams. Each winning player on the victorious team earns ten coins. *In a Battle game, all players must hand over some money (in ten, twenty, thirty, forty, or fifty increments), and compete for money. The highest winning players (those in first, second, third, and fourth), get shares of the loot. These are activated by landing on a Battle Spot. *'Single-player games' are activated via landing on a Single Player spot. Whoever lands on it plays a quick small-game and earns ten coins if they win. *'Chance Moment games' occur when one lands on a ZOMG spot. These dramatic small-games can actually change the outcome. The player stops a slot machine that can force two players to trade coins, waffles, or items, or cause one player to give coins, waffles, or items to another. It's all up to chance, hence the name. *'Shroomsky games' occur when one lands on a Shroomsky spot. Professor Shroomsky takes whpoever lands on it to single player quiz where they must answer three real-world trivia questions about Antarctic subjects such as politics, math, science, useless facts, etc. . If the player gets all three right, they get a Waffle. If they miss any, however, they must hand Shroomsky twenty pebbles. *'Water Ball Dodgeball' occurs when you land on a waterball spot. In this game the player goes to a large waterball field and has to locate and hit the opponents 5 times. List of Small-Games Items Items can be purchased at Item Shops, won in Item Small-Games, or stolen from other players. Each one has a different effect, and some only appear on certain boards. Some items can steal items from other people, summon different characters, etc. Rare items can not be bought conventionally. These are usually given by getting lucky in an Item Game, by purchasing a "?" at an Item Shop, or by answering honestly to a character who occasionally appears instead of the Item Small-Game when landing on an item Spot. List of Items Spots Shops/Buildings/Places *MOAR KRABS BANK **On every board, there are two MOAR KRABS BANKS. Passing the bank requires the player to deposit five pebbles. Landing on the actual space directly in front of the bank gives all the coins in its coffers to the lucky player. The Bank's position on the board is the same every game, noted by a small building a bit off the path and a green space with a picture of MOAR KRABS on it sitting directly in front of it. *Item Shop **Like the MOAR KRABS BANK, there are two item shops on every board. There, five of The Master Puffles will sell you four kinds of items. You can only keep three items though, and you will have to throw away an item to buy another in that case. In addition, depending on the board, players can buy exclusive items such as Earmuffs (Restaurant board) and Astronauts (New Moon board). *Trap Shop **You will get a random trap that can be placed on a spot. Opponents will be effected by these, and if you land on your own trap, you will get 5 pebbles. Non-Playable Characters Trivia * It's a parody of Mario Party. * It's been argued by player which map is the hardest; top contenders are New Moon and Yum Yum Town. * A spin off for the DS will be released. It's called Penguin Party DS. See Also * category:games category:items Category:Video Games